


Ein HaNamer

by seekingferret



Category: Jewish Athlete RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Judaism, Sports, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: 3000 years of beautiful tradition from Moses to Sandy Koufax2018 Vividcon Club Vivid Premiere





	Ein HaNamer

**Author's Note:**

> **Title of vid:** Ein HaNamer  
>  **Vidder:**   
> **Fandom:** Jewish Athlete RPF  
>  **Music:** Ein HaNamer by Infectzia  
>  **Summary:** 3000 years of beautiful tradition from Moses to Sandy Koufax  
>  **Content notes:** Fast cuts  
>  **Responsible for lack of consistent title block from vid to vid** :   
> **Acknowledgements:** Thanks to for beta and source help and for beta help.

[more notes including complete athlete list at my dreamwidth post](https://seekingferret.dreamwidth.org/252605.html)


End file.
